ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Magical (episode)
Magical is the sixth episode of The Omni-Knights. Plot A spaceship was floating over the Earth. A 25 year old person was driving it. “Did you find any exetreme energy sources?” asked the pilot to a rock monster, like the ones Charmcaster has. “We’ve found one over there. A Citrakayah. Near to her there is an unidentifyed source of DNA energy, and time energy reappears every once in a while. It’s all in the same place.” said the rock monster. “Perfect. Beam me down there”. THEME SONG! Paul was talking with the King about the lack of anymore helpers in the castle. He told him he can’t keep on protecting the castle alone. The king told him he’ll go and search for anymore people. Meanwhile, in the street, Csamus, the person on the ship, landed down. When a horse stepped on his foot he blasted the horse with an energy beam. The person asked him how did he do that, and Csamus told him he had magical powers. The person almost told that he was a wizard, but they went into a talk about Paul and about the King needing more protectors in the castle. Csamus disappeared and teleported to the castle. “Find anymore helpers?” asked Paul to the King, inside the castle. The King said that not. Then a servant came in, saying that he found someone to become a protector of the castle. The king rushed outside with Paul, and saw Csamus. Csamus introduced himself, and showed some of his magic powers. The king was impressed and let him stay. Later, a bunch of Troconneuse attacked the castle again. Paul turned into Forcefield and went to fight them, and then Csamus appeared. Csamus blasted energy beams at the Troconneuse while Forcefield was smashing through them with forcefields. Csamus used a beam of energy from his hands, and pointed it towards a Troconneuse’s chest. Blue energy came from the chest into Csamus’s hands, and Csamus’s eyes glowed. He started smashing through the Troconneuse faster. The Troconneuse ran away. Paradox told Cador he doesn’t think Csamus is such a good guy after all. A day later, Csamus was back on his ship. “I need the energy now. I think it might be too dangerous to try and take it when that kid is around. You’ll be the diversion.” he told to his rock monsters. Csamus beamed down into the castle, and tried to find Emily. “Hey, I don’t remember you getting in-” said King Lot, but Csamus moved him away using telekinesis. Paul lifted his hand to slap the Prototrix, but Csamus blasted an energy beam towards it, and green energy came into Csamus’s hand. Paul couldn’t activate it. Cador rushed towards him and hit Csamus with the sword. Csamus threw Cador backwards using telekinesis. Csamus fired an energy beam at Emily and she disappeared. Csamus disappeared too, and he sent rock monsters. Paul turned into Velocityraptor and hit the rock monster with his tail. The rock monster held Velocityraptor up in the air and spun him. Velocityraptor flew into a wall. Cador hit a rock monster with his sword and the rock monster exploded. Sir Esclabor smashed some with his mace. Velocityraptor dashed through the rock monsters and destroyed them. After all of the rock monsters were destroyed, Velocityraptor turned back, and the gang ran away. Paradox appeared. “I told you you shouldn’t trust Csamus” said Paradox. “ Paradox, where is Emi-” said Paul, but he saw that the rock monsters were coming to life again. Some of them were disappearing. “They must be disappearing to were Csamus went!” said Cador. Esclabor ran and jumped on one of the rock monsters back. The rock monster tried to shake Esclabor off his back, but the rock monster disappeared with Esclabor. “Jump on another one’s back!” said Cador. Cador and Paul jumped on a rock monsters back and the rock monster’s disappeared. Cador, Paul, and Esclabor were in Csamus’s spaceship. Cador smashed the three rock monsters they were travelling on, and went into the hallways, trying to avoid the rock monsters. Meanwhile, Csamus was in a room. Emily was strapped to a table with ropes. “You probably wonder why am I doing this, eh? Well, I was born half- human and half Anodite, aliens that have magical powers. When I was 70 years old, I didn’t want to die. So I suck out the energy of life forms to stay young. And you are part CitraCkayah. Those creatures give me lots of energy.” explained Csamus. Emily tried to escape, but she couldn’t because the straps were too strong. Back at the hallways of the spaceship, Cador and Esclabor were smashing through rock monsters on their way to find Emily. “WHERE IS CSAMUS?” asked Cador, threatening a rock monster with a sword. The rock monster told him where, and the gang ran towards that way. Csamus was starting to activate his machine to suck out the life energy out of Emily, but Paul, Esclabor and Cador appeared. “You again?” said Csamus, blasting energy beams at them. Esclabor avoided the beams and ran towards Csamus with his mace spinning. Csamus threw him away using telekinesis. Cador went to attack Csamus, with his sword transforming into a shield. Csamus couldn’t destroy the shield, so instead he created a pink energy shield and his Cador. “Where is the boy?” asked Csamus. “ Right here.” said Paul, released Emily from the straps. Emily dashed at Csamus, but then she turned into a tall blue creature, a Citrakayah. She dashed and punched Csamus in the face. Csamus created an explosion. Rock monsters came to attack. Cador smashed some more of the rock monsters. Csamus sucked the energy out of the Prototrix so Paul wouldn't transform. Then Esclabor ran to the control panel on the ship. He took his mace and hit the control panel many times. Csamus noticed that and threw Esclabor away using telekinesis. "YOU FOOL! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! The ship is going to crash land now!” shouted Csamus as the spaceship crash landed into a field. Most rock monsters were destroyed but the gang survived, along with Csamus. 9 Csamus summoned more rock monsters but Emily smashed through them again. Csamus absorbed the energy from Emily and she turned back into human. Csamus blasted electricity and Esclabor and Cador flew backwards, electrocuted. “Now to absorb all the energy from your stupid device!” said Csamus, firing an energy beam at the Prototrix. Paul turned into an alien at the last second. “Bzzt”. said Electromagnet as the beam hit him. Csamus absorbed the electricity and got electrocuted. Paul reverted back and looked at the wizard. Emily took the machine Csamus used and connected it to Csamus. Csamus started to become older and older, but he was unconsious because the electric shot. When he woke up, he was really old. He freed himself from the straps, and swore he will get revenge on Paul. He teleported away, and so did all the rock monsters. The gang went back to the castle. Aliens Used *Forcefield *Velocityraptor *Electromagnet Characters *Paul *Emily *Cador *Esclabor Villains *Csamus *Rock Monster servants *Troconneuse warriors Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes